i've got to go
by wolfwings21
Summary: so, this was an english assigment i had to do, based off the story 'Uglies'. (i also based the main character off of killua) basically, when someone turnes 16, they get a surgery to make them 'pretty' and get to go to New Pretty Town. but before that, everyon lives in Uglyvill. look, im not great at summarys, just read the story :)


New pretty town. It seemed like heaven. A place where everyone is pretty, you never have to work and get to party all you want.

But, for people like Sky, there is no such thing at heaven.

Well, Sky wasn't her real name. It was an alias. You see, when Sky was 12, she was found on the outskirts of town, beaten, bleeding and seemingly on the verge of death. When an ambulance had finally reached her, her eyes were half lidded with exhaustion, and yet she refused any and all help. The police were there too, trying their best to convince sky to let them help. She never did. Not until she finally fell unconscious from fatigue. When she woke up again, she was in a hospital bed, all patched up. Ever since then, Sky had lived in Uglyvill, getting all the top grades in school- even though she slept through most of them- having no luck with friends (not that she tried) and getting into countless fights. Everyone thought she had somehow managed to cheat on every test and was nothing but a stuck up week girl that all the teachers took pity on. But they were wrong, very wrong. Every fight, she was never touched, and always won. They still tried though. Setting easy to dodge traps and attempting to sneak up on her for surprise attacks. If only they knew what kind of training she was put through, if only they knew…

"Sky, Sky are you listing?" "Hmmm?" Sky lifted her head off the table for the first time all class, looking across the room at the teacher. Slightly upset at being disrupted from her resting. "Sky" the teacher sighed "You can't just sleep though class all the time" at the moment, Sky was in history class. And incredibly boring class in her opinion. After all, she had learned all this stuff years ago. "Ah come on sir, you and I both know that I'll pass the test weather I focus or not" Sky replied lazily. The teacher sighed again. "Sky that gives you no excuse not to listen, Sky" "Besides, I doubt you know all of this already" someone said. Sky looked next to her. It was Tally who had spoken. "Mh hm, whatever you guys say" Sky rested her head on the table again. Before the teacher could say anything in return, the bell rang, signalling the end of class and, thankfully, the end of school. _'_ _Finally'_ Sky thought. _'_ _Time to get out of this hell hole'._ Sky quickly grabbed her bag and walked out of class. Advantages of sitting at the back of class, your right next to the door, and don't have to walk in a gigantic mass of people all trying to get out of class. Once out front of school, she realised that there were a group of boys following her. About 6 of them. They were being subtle about it though. Pretending that they were simply walking home together. But Sky knew better. She was trained for this after all. It was all in the way they looked at her. At all times, she noticed, at least one of them had their eye on her, watching which way she went. ' _This should be fun. I haven't fought anyone all week'_ a small smile crept onto her lips. ' _Hmmm, maybe I should play with them for a bit'_ instead of showing the boys she knew they were following her, she turned down a rather empty street and continued walking. She could now hear the boys talking amongst themselves. Some of them seemed worried about fighting her now, saying stuff like "no one had ever won in a fight against her" and "She's leading us into a trap, I know it". _'_ _That one has good instincts, maybe I can hold back on him'._ After about 5 minutes of walking, they reached the border between Uglyvill and New Pretty Town. Right next to the old, rusty bridge. It was the perfect place for a fight. "Oi! What do you think your doing?" _'_ _Well, he sure has guts_ ' Sky finally turned around to face them. Noticing that they had been hiding behind a rather large bush in a poor attempt to hide themselves. All except for the ringleader of course. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" she spoke to the ringleader. Smiling to herself when she noticed him stiffen up. "I mean, you guys have been following me ever since school ended" "See I told you guys it was a trap" one of the boys behind the bush whispered, Sky noticed it was the same guy who had said it before. "Hey, you" she pointed at him, noticing the other boys backing away from him. "You have good instincts. I like your thought pattern. So, I'll make you a deal. Leave now, and tell no one about this little encounter, and I'll leave you alone. Meaning that you'll be able to go home tonight and not have to explain how you got a nice, big, black, bruise on your face, okay?" Sky smiled at him. It wasn't a nice smile. Some of the boys around him were looking at him now, waiting to hear his answer. "Answer me" her voice became dark, so did her eyes. There was no emotion on her face. All of them were now looking at her in fear. The boy let out a little squeal. "y-yea, you got it" he squealed again, almost tripping in his attempt got get up and runaway a fast as he could. "Now" she looked at the remaining 5 boys, that blank look still on her face "You guys aren't getting away as easily" "Like hell we are!" the ringleader yelled, beginning to charge at her. He aimed a punch for her face, which was easily dodged, and returned with a punch of her own, hitting him square in the face. "Ohhhh, now that's gotta hurt" Sky smirked, watching as he fell to the ground. "You even ran right into it." She looked to the other boys, all standing a couple meters away with their mouths hanging open. _'_ _They look like fish'_ she thought "What? Aren't you boys going to do anything?" Sky teased. Watching as their faces turned red from anger. "Why you" one of the boys growled, he ran at her, the other three following suit. He aimed a punch at her face, which was again dodged. She watched him stumble a bit, and aimed a kick at one of the other boys who got to close. Using the momentum from her kick she turned around and punched the guy behind her right in his face, knocking him out before he even touched the ground. She sensed someone behind her, and was about to dodge to the side, but decided against it, and flipped backwards instead, right over the guy's head. She saw his mouth drop in surprise. Landing behind him she hit the back of his neck before he had a chance to dodge, also knocking him out. Now, there were only two left, including the ringleader, who was now standing up, holding his gushing nose. "You're gonna regret this. I'm going to mess up your face so bad they won't even be able to fix it in the surgery!" he charged at her again, not noticing the way Sky eyes had darkened at the mention of the surgery. He was about to punch her, his fist centimetres from her face, just about to connect…

He hit nothing but air

He stumbled, almost falling on his face, and quickly turned around. There was no one there. Except for his friend, who was looking at him with wide eyes. His bloodied face turned into a scowl. "Were the fuck did-"he was cut off. Sky had suddenly reappeared behind him and sent a jab the back of his neck, knocking him out and cutting off whatever he was about to say. "That idiot" Sky mumbled. Beginning to walk off. "Don't worry" she called back to the one boy left standing "I didn't cause any lasting damage on any of them. Most of them should wake up soon. Though your ringleader may be out for a while". The boy nodded, and she left.

 _'_ _How could I forget? How the hell could I forget something like this!?'_

As soon as Sky had gotten back to her house, she was thankful she lived alone. Well, tecknally it was an apartment. But anyway, she lived alone. Sky had begun running around her apartment like a crazy person as soon as she walked in the door. Grabbing her backpack and stuffing it with clothes, food, water and anything else she needed. She needed to get going, now.

It was her birthday tomorrow.

She turned 16 tomorrow.

She needed to leave.

Once all her stuff was in her bag. She took one last look at her apartment. That place she had called home for almost 4 years now. Her safe haven.

Admittedly, she was going to miss it. She was going to miss her name too.

 _'_ _I guess it's time I got used to Lilith again. Huh, my name sounds weird now. Guess that's gonna happen after going by a different name four 4 years'_

 _'_ _Well, no turning back now'_

With that last thought, she turned around, and left. Never to be seen again.


End file.
